bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 30
London Buses route 30 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Hackney Wick and Marble Arch, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 30 commenced operation on 8 May 1911 between King's Cross and Fulham Cross. Some of this routing is still covered today by route 30, as well as by related routes 74 and 430. During the war years the buses used on this route were the earlier batch of pre war AEC Regent III RTs and operated from Hackney Wick to Roehampton. By 1987 the route had been amended to run from Hackney to Earl's Court, taking about 75 minutes to complete the journey, at a frequency of one bus every 14 minutes. Driver-only operation was introduced in January 1987 with double-deckers, and three months later the route was reported to be carrying around 20,000 passengers per day. On 15 August 1987, the allocation was transferred to Ash Grove (AG) garage from Clapton (CT) garage. On 25 November 1991, the allocation was transferred to Bow (BW) garage from Ash Grove (AG) garage. On 10 October 1992, route 30 was re-routed at Euston to Marble Arch. Withdrawn section Euston to Trafalgar Square replaced by new 91. The allocation was transferred to Leyton (T) garage from Bow (BW) garage at the same time. On 28 February 1998, the allocation was transferred to Stratford (SD) garage from Leyton (T) garage. On 8 January 2000, the route was converted to low floor double deck operation using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. On 7 July 2005 at 09:47, a Stagecoach London Dennis Trident 2 double-decker bus, fleet number 17758, registration LX03 BUF, was involved in a terrorist attack killing 13 passengers. The explosion ripped the roof off the top deck of the bus and destroyed the back of the vehicle. The detonation took place close to the British Medical Association building in Tavistock Square. The bus was off line of route and on diversion. On 23 February 2008, Stratford (SD) garage was announced closed. the allocation was transferred to new base at Canning Town named West Ham (WH). On 26 June 2009, the allocation was transferred to Bow (BW) garage from West Ham (WH) garage. On 25 June 2011, the route passed to First London operating from their Lea Interchange garage (LI) with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s introduced. On 22 June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First London's Lea Interchange garage (LI) to Tower Transit. On 23 June 2018, the route passed to Metroline operating from their King's Cross (KC) garage using MCV EvoSeti bodied Volvo B5LHs. On 12 October 2019, the route was rerouted towards Hackney Wick via Morning Lane and Wick Road. Current route *Hackney Wick *Hackney Central Station *Hackney Downs Station *Dalston Junction Station *Canonbury *Highbury & Islington Station *Islington High Street *Angel Station *King's Cross Station *St Pancras Station *Euston Station *Euston Square Station *Warren Street Station *Great Portland Street Station *Regent's Park Station *Baker Street Station *Marble Arch Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 030, London Buses routes